I Can't Make You Love Me
by Rebecca-Mikaelson
Summary: When Bo finally realises that Dyson doesn't love her, and that she can't get him back, she runs. After a few months of Bo gone, Kenzi takes matters into her own hands. She knows that if Dyson has his love back, he won't be able to rest until he has her in his arms. Unbeknownst to Kenzi, Dyson is also doing everything he can to get his love back. A DyBo pairing
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- Hey! I really Love Dyson and Bo together, so this story is basically just to get it out of system. Anyway, this starts off right when Dyson leaves after Bo tells him she'll make him love her. Enjoy and leave a review!)

When Dyson left, I went upstairs to the bathroom. I began filling the bath, fighting to hold back tears. I added some lavender scented bubble bath, then went downstairs to grab my wine glass, along with the bottle.

I stripped off the lingerie that I had purchased for this night and carelessly threw it into my bedroom. I got into the large tub and sunk down into the water, letting it cover everything but my face. I remembered the time Dyson and I spent in here, and I let the tears flow freely.

I brought myself back up into a sitting position, grabbing my wine glass and downing it. Rather than refilling the glass, I began drinking out of the bottle. I can't believe this. I'm a succubus for crying out loud! I'm probably the only succubus that sulks after rejection. Hell, I'm probably the only succubus that gets rejected!

I need to get out of this town. I won't be able to look Dyson in the eyes without bursting into tears. I set the half-empty wine bottle down on the ground, pulling the drain plug as I stood up. I quickly toweled off, then grabbed my suitcase out from under my bed. I dressed in the clothes I had been wearing that day, then redid my makeup.

I folded my clothes and put them in, then laid my leather jackets on top. I packed my makeup and toiletries in a smaller bag, zipping it up and placing it on top of my suitcase. I grabbed my purse, then got my fake IDs from the fireplace. I took some knives from the armoury, along with some throwing stars and the bracelet Ryan gave me.

I brought everything out to my car and put it in the trunk, planning on going to The Dal to say goodbye to Kenzi and Trick. I was hoping Dyson wouldn't be there, but knowing my luck, he'll be there flirting with some waitress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, I was pulling up to The Dal. I stepped out of my car, taking a deep breath before walking inside. Kenzi was sitting at the bar, talking to Trick, Hale, and unfortunately, Dyson. I slowly walked up to them, sitting down on the stool next to Kenzi's.

"Hey, Bo-Bo. What are we drinking?"

"Nothing. I have a lot of driving ahead of me," I said, hoping she wouldn't make a huge scene when she found out I was leaving.

"What do you mean? Do we have a case we have to travel for?"

"No, I'm, well," I said, nervous of her reaction. "I'm leaving. Not permanently," I said, countering the look she gave me. "I need to get out of here for a while, do some soul-searching. I'll call and text, but I really need this time alone."

She nodded, being surprisingly calm. "I understand. But you need to call me at least every 2 days, or I'll assume you're dead and send a search party." I laughed and hugged her, glad she wasn't angry.

"Goodbye, Trick. Don't let her do anything crazy when I'm gone, alright?"

"No promises," He said, smiling. "Take care of yourself, Bo."

"I will. Goodbye Hale. Dyson," I said, nodding to both of them. I spun around on my heel, pushing the heavy door open as I got to it. I got in my car and started it, heading out of town. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go yet, so I'll drive for a while and stop whenever I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

4 hours later, I was in a small town called Cedar Bridge. It was cute, and had a beautiful forest surrounding it. There was one main road, with smaller lanes branching off of it that led to various houses. There was a bar, a diner, a small boutique that I was planning on checking out, a library, a grocery store, a furniture shop, an antique store, and one 24-hour motel.

I pulled up to it, noticing that the parking lot was filled with cars. I walked into the small building, hoping a room was available. The young woman that was working behind the desk was reading a magazine as I entered.

"Excuse me," I said, approaching the desk. "Are there any rooms available?"

"I'm sorry, but no." She said, setting the magazine down. "Not here at least. We host a big farmer's market every year, and it's this weekend. However, we do rent out a house a block from here. It's a little run-down, but in my opinion, it's a lot nicer than staying here."

"Well that sounds wonderful. Is there any way I could get everything filed now so that I can stay there tonight?"

"Of course! The process will only take about 15 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, I was walking out of the motel with a house key. I was a little surprised, actually. What kind of motel rents out houses?

It only took 5 minutes to get to the house. It was a large, old looking victorian. The paint was faded, but that was fine with me. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, admiring the beautiful architecture of the house. It had high ceilings and gorgeous wood detailing. I walked upstairs, setting my toiletries bag in the bathroom. I set my suitcase in the hallway, deciding to explore before picking a room.

There was a kitchen, a living room, 2 bathrooms, a bedroom, a dining room, and a front room surrounded by windows on the first floor. There were 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office on the second floor. There was also a basement, but I wasn't brave enough to explore it yet.

I walked over to a door on the second floor that I haven't looked in yet and opened it. I flicked on a light to reveal a staircase. I walked up it slowly, not sure what I was going to find. When I reached the top, I came to another door.

I opened it, then turned on the light. It was a gorgeous bedroom. It was shaped like an octagon, with windows covering half of it. This is the room I'm going to choose. I ran downstairs and grabbed my suitcase, bringing it up to my room.

I looked around the room a bit more, finding a closet and an attached bathroom. The bathroom had a large claw-foot tub, which was perfect for me. I opened up my suitcase and grabbed my pajamas. I put them on and got into bed, loving how soft the sheets were. I turned off the lamp on the bedside table, falling asleep as my head hit the feather pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my window. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone, seeing if Kenzi texted me.

Hey Bo-Bo. Have you stopped driving yet?

I got off the road yesterday. I rented a house in a cute little town. Will call you later, going shopping.

Before I turned my phone off, I checked the time. It was 8:30. Hopefully the store would be open now. I walked into the bathroom and opened my bag, grabbing my toothbrush, deodorant, perfume, and hairbrush. I brushed my teeth quickly, then put some deodorant on. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a messy bun. I took a pair of blue skinny jeans out of my suitcase, along with a gray sweatshirt advertising a bar on the west coast that I had picked up on my travels. I put on a pair of socks, lacing up some Converse. I wasn't dressing for beauty, mostly comfort. I need a few weeks to just relax and not dress to attract anyone. Knowing my nature, I will anyway.

I walked outside, going to my car and starting it. I drove to the grocery store, prepared to give into whatever food cravings I have. This whole trip is for me, and for me to have whatever I want.

When I got into town, it was already bustling with people. Early bird gets the worm, I guess. I got out of my car and entered the grocery store, hit by the smell of fresh muffins. I will definitely be getting some of those. I made sure to get coffee before anything else, my caffeine much more important than muffins.

A little under an hour later, I was walking back to my car, hands filled with bags. I put them into the backseat, and because I was already in town, I decided to go to the boutique. I walked a little ways down the street to the small store, hoping to find something for Kenzi.

The store was larger on the inside then it looked on the outside. I browsed the racks for a little while, picking up a few things as I went along. I found a cute pair of sunglasses for Kenzi that I knew she was going to love.

I got a little black dress, a pair of insane boots that I was surprised to find in a town like this, a cute black tank top, and a black maxi skirt. I was going to buy more, but I am planning on staying longer, so there will be plenty more trips to this place.

As I drove home, I called Kenzi. It rang a few times before she finally picked up.

"Hey, Bo-Bo. How's the trip going so far?"

"It's fine. I'm just doing a little bit of shopping right now. I think later I'm going to drive into a city to find someone to recharge with, if you know what I mean."

"I think I'm catching your drift, Bo. Anyway, I'm in the middle of something right now, so I gotta go. Love you, babes."

"Love you too, Kenz. Talk to you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KENZI'S POV

When Bo hung up, I continued my search. I was in the basement of The Dal, looking for a way to get Dyson his love back. Without Bo here, everything seems dull. However, when she's here and she's heartbroken, a lot of bad things happen. So, I'm playing hero and making everything better.

After a while, I temporarily gave up. I need a drink before I do anymore reading. I went upstairs to the bar, sitting down at my usual spot.

"Aright, Trick. Mama needs a drink. Something strong, but not too strong. I have more searching to do."

"This will hit the spot," He said, sliding me a purple liquid.

"You're the doctor," I said, praying that it wouldn't give me some nasty disease. A few seconds after swallowing it, my head clearing, the dull ache disappearing completely. "Woah," I said, looking at Trick with wide eyes. "I'll take another one of those, please."

"You got it," He said, pouring me another glass. As I was taking a sip, Dyson and Hale sat down on either side of me.

"Hey, little mama. Have you heard from Bo?" Hale asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, actually. She's settled in a small town, and She's going to find a big city to feed so that she doesn't raise any suspicion in the town."

"Good for her," Hale said, eyeing Dyson warily. "How has your day been, Kenz?"

"Oh you know," I said, "Nothing's wrong in Kenzi-land."

"That's good to hear," said Dyson in a low voice. "Anyway, the reason we're here is because Lauren has gone a little bit, well how to do say this," He paused to scratch his beard. "Bo-crazy. She has been ranting for the past hour about how she needs to find Bo because they are soulmates, meant to be together, and that she needs Bo, otherwise she won't be able to carry on." Dyson flinched slightly when he said soulmates, which did not go unnoticed.

"Uh-oh," Trick said, his eyes going wide.

"What is it, Trickster?" I asked, leaning my arms on the bar.

"Lauren must have ingested some of Bo's blood. When the blood of a succubus is in your system, you become a slave to that succubus. It's even stronger with humans. I don't know how Lauren got it into her system, but considering how explosive she already is, it's going to be very difficult to break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BO'S POV

I began getting ready to go out, doing a cateye instead of my usual eyeliner. I put on my new dress and boots, adding a dark red suede jacket for a pop of color. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, as I was going to have to drive into the sunset. (Bo's outfit attached.)

As I walked out the door, I grabbed my clutch from a chair in the front hallway. As it turns out, I really like this house. I haven't been in the town long enough to see if I like it or not, but I love the house.

I locked the heavy door behind me, practically running to my car. I have strung out the last dose of chi that I took to the last possible drop. The last time I fed was with Dyson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heavy scent of cigarette smoke billowed into my car as the wind whipped around the tall buildings. The constant thump of house music defined my steps. I walked through the doors of a somewhat dirty looking club, gauging the crowd immediately. I saw a few candidates, a tall man in his mid to late twenties, a busty girl standing alone in the corner, and the handsome bartender. If I'm lucky, I may get to all three.

May as well start with the bartender, considering I need a drink anyway. I walk up to the bar and sit down on a stool, leaning my arms against the surface. The bartender walked over to me, locking eyes.

"Need a drink?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll have chardonnay. It doesn't matter the brand." I grabbed his hand, using my power. He was practically putty in my hands. He gave me my drink, winking at me as he set it down.

"I'm going on break in about a minute. Meet me in the backroom?"

"Sure, I'll see you there," I stood, glass in hand, and walked through the employee-only door. There was a couch, so I sat on it, crossing my legs and waiting for one of the many adventures of the night to walk through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the porch of the house I'm renting. I looked in the driveway and saw my car, thank god. The only thing I remember happening last night was succubus-ing the hell out of 3 people at the club. I stood, wiped myself off, then unlocked the door and walked into my house. I went to the bathroom, stripping out of my dirty clothes and stepping into the shower. I stood and let the warm water wash over me, soothing my sore muscles. I massaged some shampoo into my hair, feeling instantly relieved as I began to feel clean again. One of the things I hate most is feeling dirty.

I washed my body, my skin turning a light pink as I roughly scrubbed my skin with a loofah. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my hair in a towel and my body in my fluffy robe. I walked to my room, rubbing some lavender-scented lotion into my dry skin. As I finished, a lonely feeling washed over me. I miss waking up and being able to talk to, actually more like bicker with, Kenzi right away. Kenzi helps me get over the empty feeling I've had since Dyson gave up his love. It's a horrible thing, to love somebody so much and have them love you back, only to have that taken away. It's even worse when you're still madly in love with the person but they don't feel the same way, and never will again.

I got my phone from my purse that I left in the foyer, and called Kenzi. I need to hear her peppy voice and get my mind off the things that forced me to leave her in the first place. I dialed her number, and waited, but unfortunately got her voicemail. I sat on the chair and tried her again, once more getting her voicemail. I left a quick message, telling her that I was fine, but missed her a lot.

I stood and went to my kitchen, and began brewing a pot of coffee. While the familiar sound of the percolator ran, I began making myself some eggs. The faint popping of the butter on the pan coexisted with the sound of the coffee machine, making a rhythm in my head.

When everything was done, I poured myself a cup of coffee and put my eggs on a plate, moving to sit down at the table. I ate quickly, wanting to go into town to find a job either waitressing or bartending. I will need some more money, after all.

As hard as I tried not to, I thought of Dyson. I willed myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Rebel tears streaked down my face, splashing onto the table in silent protest. There weren't many, but those tears told me of the life I've lived. Not ever finding real love, and when I did, it was ripped from me. Maybe that's just proof that I'm not supposed to be tied down. For the time being, I'm just going to focus on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DYSON'S POV

Giving up Bo practically killed me. Knowing how upset she was tore me apart. Or would have, if I still cared for her.I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, focusing on the punching bag in front of me. The chains rattled with each hit, swaying the bag slightly. My fists pounded into the thick material, sending it away from me.

After a while, I stopped. My hands were throbbing, and my arms were sore with tension. I started the shower, my apartment filling with steam. I threw a towel onto the rack beside the shower, then stripped out of my clothes which were drenched in sweat. I put them into a hamper, then stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over my body, soaking into my hair. I washed my hair, then my body.

I finished quickly, drying myself off, then putting on athletic shorts and an old t-shirt. I sat on my bed, opening a book I borrowed from Trick. It was on ancient Norn and the extent of their powers. I needed to find out if there was any way possible to get my love back. Not just for Bo's sake, but my own. I'm not myself, and I won't be until I can get her back.

I pulled a blanket over my lap, then put a pillow behind my back. I began reading, the old language scrawled on the page making it only slightly difficult. If I don't find a solution soon, I don't know what will happen to Bo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BO'S POV

Before I began cleaning up the kitchen, I switched on the radio. Today by The Smashing Pumpkins came on, and I bobbed my head with the music. I put the pans in the sink, and my dishes in the dishwasher. I then changed into a pair of tight black dress pants, a dark red tank top, and a black blazer. I did my make up, then rushed out the door and into my car.

I drove into town, scouring the bars and restaurants for hiring signs. I found one, a place called Lola's. I parked my car, then walked into the building. I asked for the manager, then waited. She came through from the kitchen, her smile lighting up the room. She was around 60, her gray hair in a low bun, wearing a jeans, a light pink t-shirt, and an apron around her waist.

"Are you the young lady looking for a job?" She asked me, her smile so contagious one of my own was growing.

"Yes I am," I replied, standing and offering her my hand to shake. She took it, then came around the bar and gave me a hug. I was surprised, but instinct made me wrap my arms around her in return. She laughed, letting me go and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm Lola. Nice to meet you. I have a few questions for you now. Number one: Are you an honest person? Number two: Are you a hard-worker?"

"I'm Bo. Yes for both. I've also had experience with waitressing."

"That's great! Can you start tomorrow? A uniform will be here for you. Size small or medium?"

"Of course I can start tomorrow! I'm a medium." She hugged me again, the motioned me towards the door.

"You go get yourself a pair of white sneakers, alright? Then get a good night's sleep, cause you'll be working hard tomorrow!"

"No problem," I said, laughing with her. I already knew that the staff here will make me one of their own. I've worked at places like this before, it's like a family. Although usually, they're not as quickly accepting.

I got back in my car, then began driving to the city. I knew that I wouldn't be able to find the shoes I needed in this town. I found the nearest mall, then went into a shoe store. I bought the sneakers, then went back home. I dialed Kenzi's number as I drove, in hope that she'd answer. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Bo-Bo! How're you doing? I miss you like crazy!"

"I'm great, Kenz. I just got a job at a restaurant in town. I miss you too!" I pulled into my driveway, grabbing the bag before walking inside. "So how's everyone?"

"We're pretty good, we all miss you though. Well, one person isn't so great. It's Lauren. She is pretty upset about you leaving. She think that you guys are soulmates or something. Trick says she must have gotten some of your blood into her system . I don't really know how it works, I just know that he can somehow break it. It'll be okay, don't worry about it too much."

"Well that's not going to happen. Please, please keep me updated, okay?"

"No problem, Bo-Bo. Anyway, I have to go. Hale wants me to help him with something. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye, Kenz." I hung up, then spent the rest of my day straightening up the house, and organizing everything. Around nine I took a shower, then crawled into bed. I fell asleep quickly, Kenzi's words of Lauren bouncing around in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my alarm, groaning as I pulled myself out of bed. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail, then put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I put on a bit of eyeliner and some powder, then made my way to Lola's.

When I got there it was just starting to get busy. I walked into the backroom, finding Lola. I knocked lightly on the wall, alerting her of my presence.

"Hello dear! I got your uniform right here for you! Why don't you go change in the bathroom and then put your clothes in your car. Once you're done I'll give you your tables, notepad, and we'll see how you do. Is that alright? You said you had experience, so I assume you know the drill."

"Yes ma'am. I'll go get changed." I went into the bathroom and look at the dress she gave me. It had a denim top with a flowered skirt, and a very small white apron was tied at the waist. I quickly put it on, then re-tied my shoelaces.

I put my clothes in the car, then got to work.


End file.
